Rich Girl
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Brittany if from a rich family and Santana is just a homeless girl from the streets. That is until they meet and their lives are changed forever. My first fic i created a storyline for. Plez review! M for chapter four and above! :
1. Attack

Rich GirlBrittany is from a rich family and Santana is just a homeless girl from the streets. That is until they meet in a bad way. My first fic that I came up with the storyline. Be nice! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Why would I be writing fanfic if I did, I'd be writing scripts, with lots of Brittana!

Chapter 1: The Attack

Brittany S Pierce was filthy rich. That was all there was to it. She had no idea how the world worked, no idea of the dangers.

Her parents were very protective of the tall blonde. They had home schooled her, bring in the finest tutors money could buy, so she didn't have any real friends. Brittany was very athletic and would go running, jogging, swimming, and well she did everything, everyday. This kept her very fit and prevented her from getting bored.

Despite their riches, they lived in a small bungalow. Sure they owned all the land around it but they still lived in the small house. They had three bedrooms, her parents, her own and a spare that was currently occupied by her grandmother. They also had two bathrooms and a dining room/ kitchen.

Every mourning Brittany got up at 8 am, dressed and went to her classes. She was not a bright child, to her parent's annoyance, and was constantly being tested to keep her from failing. After class she would go for a jog and a swim in the pool. She did whatever she could think of to entertain herself, usually dancing for hours to the music on her iPod touch.

That was how Brittany's life worked. A constant cycle. That is until that faithful day in July. It was an unnaturally cold day and the blonde was dressed in a expensive fur coat. She was on one of her rare visits to town without her father or a bodyguard to protect her. She loved this, it made her feel normal.

Brittany turned to take a shortcut back to her car. To do so she had to walk though an alley on the edge of town. Being brought up like she was she had didn't know the dangers of a beautiful girl walking alone down an alley.

She was walking along, smiling at nothing in particular, when she felt a rough hand cover her mouth and pull her back. "Here mija, grab her legs." Said a rasping voice behind her. She stated to panic and struggle to no avail. A slightly shorter Latina girl walked in fount of her.

She had dark chocolate eyes and filthy matted hair that fell around her like a curtain. She looked like she had not showered in weeks. Brittany kicked out at the girl as she bent down and grabbed the blonde's legs. She lifted her with the help of the other person behind her and brought her deeper into the alleyway.

"Now mija take anything that can be sold. Money, jewellery, belts, phones anything." Said the other person. He was tall but looked like her was wasted away. He grabbed at her again and began to search through her pockets.

The girl seemed upset by this, like she didn't what do it. She bent down to Brittany's level and whispered in her ear. "Its okay, he'll let you go soon. He just wants money." She said this in a voice that was begging for her forgiveness. This was the perfect time for the man to talk.

"I know who this is, it's the Pierce kid, Brittany. We're taking her Santana. We can put her up for ransom and get thousands!"

The Latina girl, Santana, looked terrified. She knew this plan. If her father liked a girl he would keep her as his own personal bitch. It disgusted her that anyone, much less her own father, would do that to someone. If Brittany was rich it was even better. He would rape her, ask her parents for money and repeat the act every night they didn't pay.

Santana looked down at Brittany. She looked so sweet, so innocent. She didn't want to hurt her. She felt a deep attraction to the girl coming from inside her chest. She didn't know this feeling, had never felt it before.

Santana's life was the opposite of Brittany's. She lived alone with her father, Alejandro. He mother had died when she was very young ad she didn't remember her.

Her family was extremely poor and lived on whatever they could find or steal. They lived in the alleyway, taking shelter in the large rubbish bins left there. Santana hated her life. The stealing, the drugs, the occasional murder. He dad had raped her several times until she was big enough to fight back. When she was old enough he forced her into prostitution. It made good money, he told her. He drank away anything she earned and finally Santana couldn't take anymore so she fought back tooth and nail. He father backed off, but the memories would always be there.

Santana looked at her father. She knew he was, for lack of a better word, horny. He was going to take this girl right there on the street. She felt a deep surge of anger at this and had no idea why. The Latina knew she could let anything happen to the blonde.

"Mija leave." Santana heard him say. Brittany's eyes widened in realisation. She started to struggle and cry out. Santana's father clamped a hand over her mouth.

Santana didn't budge. She was desperately trying to find away out of this. She glanced around, her eyes falling on an old rusting frying pan leaning beside the wall. She knew it was horribly cliché to hit someone with a frying pan but it would have to do.

Alejandro rolled his eyes at his daughter. She was pathetic, scared to do the simplest things. "Fine you can stay and watch." With that he started to pull down his trousers. Santana moved fast. She ran over to the frying pan and hit her father over the head, hard.

He fell to the ground, not moving. The two girls stood on shock for a few seconds. _Oh my god! What have I done! What if he was badly hurt? What if he was dead? _Santana thought. She was scared now. Without her father she would die within a week, maybe less. She dropped to her knees beside her father and broke down in tears.

While Santana had been thinking, Brittany had been writing a text to her father. She was nervous to send it though. He would overreact and send Santana to jail. She didn't want that. She liked the Latina, felt safe around her in a way.

When she heard Santana break down in sobs the blonde rushed to her side. She slowly knelt down beside the darker girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Any normal person would have run with a chance like this but not Brittany. She didn't know any better and the girl just saved her, so her trusted her.

The Latina lent into her touch and let the tears fall. If her father's drug-dealer Finn could see her now. God he would laugh so hard at her for being such a baby. And Puck, her fuck buddy, what can I say; he would never let her live it down.

She poured everything out then. Her sadness, her anger, her pain. The blonde just clung tightly to her shoulders, not questioning her or making fun of her. Just being there for her.

The tears slowly subsided and she stood back up. She took a great big heaving sigh and looked down at Brittany. Her cobalt eyes were staring right into Santana's chocolate ones.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Brittany in a quite voice. The way she talked was soothing and helped Santana get over the last of her sadness.

The Latina nodded and smiled at the taller girl. Brittany smiled back. "Hey can I text my dad? He'll be worried about me." Brittany knew she had said the wrong thing. _That was brilliant, Brittany. Just perfect remind her that her dad could be dead._

Santana nodded sadly. She really wanted to get to know Brittany but she knew that the blonde would want to go home and forget all about this. She also knew as soon as the blonde was gone that her situation would hit her, hard.

Brittany took an expensive looking phone out of her bra. She hit a button and within minutes a huge black Mercedes pulled up and a tall blonde man, obviously Brittany's father stepped out. He was dressed in a fancy black suit and shinning lack shoes.

He walked over and snatched Brittany away from Santana. The blonde pushed him off and walked back to the shocked Latina. The man was also shocked as his mouth was hanging open in a comical fashion.

"Dad you need to hear the full story before you do anything." Brittany said before jumping right into the story. Santana had to admit she sounded pretty cool from the way Brittany described it. How she jumped to the blonde's rescue and all that.

As Brittany reached the end of the tale, Brittany father stood and walked over to the still unmoving man, checking for a pulse. He stood and looked at Santana. He shook head. Suddenly Santana's world crashed around her. Her life was over. She was going to die slowly of starvation. She couldn't take this and broke down again. Brittany ran her hand up and down the Latina's arm twice and then ran over to her father.

They seemed to have a heated discussion about something or other but Brittany was winning. She was an only child and given whatever she wanted. She walked over to Santana and lifted her to her feet. "Hey its okay." She said, trying to consol the weeping girl. Santana slowly stopped crying, taking deep breaths to control herself.

Brittany's father walked forward and stood in front of the Latina. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Santana straightened up to her full height. "Where is your mother or guardian? I need to let them know what has happened." Santana looked him in the eyes and answered truthfully.

"My mother id dead and my father didn't give me any guardian if anything happened to him." Brittany looked at her father and raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Her father sighed and nodded. He turned and walked back to the car. The blonde took hold of Santana's shoulders and turned the Latina's body to face her.

"Santana my family would like to give you a home for a while if not permanent." The Hispanic girl was speechless. She had not seen that coming.

"Why would you take me in? I'm just some girl you barely know off the streets." Santana said in a quivering voice. She knew this would be to good to be true. She knew she was going to die in a few days from now. And that it was going to be painful.

The blonde shook her head. "No you are some girl of the streets that attacked her own flesh and blood to save me from a horrible fate." Santana smiled at Brittany's English. So fancy. She nodded numbly and followed the blonde to the car.

Santana sat down on the leather seats beside Brittany. She was kinda scared. The only time she had been in a car before was when her father had sold her to some stranger to do as he wanted with her for a whole day. He had thrown her into the car and had sex with her right there and then. Ya she didn't have any good memories with cars.

Brittany noticed the Latina's discomfort and took her hand. The blonde had no idea what was coming over her. Why was being so nice to the person who had just mugged her?

Santana jumped when she felt the blonde's hand in hers but relaxed as she felt the comforting pressure. She returned it and leaned back into the seat. She had no idea why but she was looking forward to having a place to live. She had never slept in a bed before except in cheap hotel rooms.

They spent the journey in a comfortable silence. Brittany's father was shooting Santana disgusted looks every few minutes and Santana could feel his eyes bore into her. It made her feel self-conscious. Brittany felt it and squeezed her hand to relax her. The Latina smiled and leaned her head against the window.

A half hour later they drove up to huge metal gates. Brittany's dad reached out to type something into a keypad beside the gates. Santana watched in amazement as the gates opened by themselves and they drove through.

She looked around the estate from the car window. It was amazing. There was a small lake, what she assumed were stables and a farmyard area. Beside the house there were tennis and basketball courts and a large pool, complete with a Jacuzzi and sauna.

Brittany smiled at the other girl's fascination. She was looking around with her mouth hanging open. It was nearly funny.

The car stopped outside a cottage in the middle of the grounds. Brittany's mother had wanted a small house that was easy to clean. So she got it. Brittany's father spoiled his two girls.

The three exited the car and walked up to the door. Santana had dropped Brittany's hand as they left the car but felt Brittany link their pinkies together instead. They hadn't even known each other more than a day and they already knew when the other was scared.

Mr Pierce took a key from his pocket and opened the door. He ushered them both inside before closing the door and relocking it. Suddenly Santana felt claustrophobic. She was locked in an unknown building with people she barely knew.

The two girls followed Brittany's father into the dining room. The Pierce's were both terrified about introducing Santana to Brittany's father. Her mother was not a trusting woman and would not take kindly to her daughter taking in a stranger into her home.

Santana followed the blonde into the kitchen and dining room. It was all overwhelming. The whole house was. Everything that was happening was.

Her eyes fell on a tall blonde that greatly resembled Brittany sitting in an armchair by a huge fireplace. She looked up and the Hispanic saw the dislike pouring out of her eyes. She swallowed.

" Thomas, who is this?" the older blonde said, her tone terrifying the Latina.

Brittany's dad, Thomas, swallowed, "Before you say anything you have to hear about what happened to Brittany today. We have quite a story for you."

Glee-Glee-Glee

20 minutes later the woman who had hated Santana before was thanking her as if she had discovered a cure for cancer. Not that the darker girl didn't love it. Thomas had edited the story slightly so that his wife would take it better. Good thing he did.

Brittany walked over to her mother. She desperately wanted her mum to let the Latina stay. "Mum, Santana's dad id dead and she has no one else. Can she stay here?" Brittany's mother was surprised at the question. Sure she had wondered why her husband had brought the Latina home but she didn't expect that.

Santana couldn't help but show her terror. What if this woman said no? Would they throw her back onto the streets, leave her to die? She felt her breathing quicken and her palms begin to sweat.

Brittany's mother looked at her daughter. She was begging with her eyes to let Santana stay. Brittany seemed to really want this. Who was she to deign her daughter a chance to have a friend? She gave a small nod. "But we have nowhere for her to sleep. She'll have to share your room." And with that she went back to the book she had been reading. The two girls just stood there in shock for a few seconds before Thomas shooed them out of the room. As soon as they were alone, Brittany let out a small whoop in victory. She smiled in embarrassment as Santana gave her a funny look.

Brittany dragged the other girl down the corridor to her room. Santana walked in and was pleasantly surprised. The blonde's room did not show off her family's riches in the least. It was painted a simple white and was covered in posters. The Latina smiled.

The blonde pulled her inside and closed the door. She sat down on the bed and patted beside her to signal Santana to do the same.

Santana looked at the smiling blonde. She looked victorious, like she had just won the lottery or something. Santana loved Brittany's smile, it lit up the whole room. They say there watching one another for a while before snapping out of it.

Brittany reached for her phone again and checked the time. "Crap! It's past midnight. I should get you something to wear. Do you want a shower?" the Hispanic girl only nodded and Brittany gave her some towels and rummaged through her wardrobe until she found some pyjamas that would fit Santana. She directed the girl to the bathroom that was connected to her room and sat down on her bed.

Brittany waited until she heard the water start in the next room before thinking about the days events. Santana was going to be living with them. That was so cool! She had never had a friend before. Maybe Santana would want to be her friend. She looked around the room and noticed something. There was only one bed, two of them. They would have to share. She thought about that while she got changed slowly. This was ether going to be super awkward or help their friendship.

Brittany heard the water shut off and started to make her bed. Santana walked in, wearing the clothes that were too big and her hair dripping. Brittany steered her to the dresser and sat her down. She picked up her hair dryer and gently began drying the other girls dark drown hair. Santana closed her eyes and relaxed. It felt so good to be clean and warm.

The blonde took her hand and led her to the bed. She crawled under the covers. Santana looked scared. Like terrified. The blonde took her hand and directed her under the duvet. The Latina lay there, not moving, barely breathing. Brittany watched her lay on her back awkwardly. She smiled and reached out to the brunette.

She felt Santana cringe under her touch and was confused. Santana was fine with this earlier. She slowly wound her arm over the other girl. The Latina lay there like a plank of wood.

The blonde hugged Santana to her chest. She slowly felt the darker girl relax into her touch and her breathing even out. She took in a deep breath of her own shampoo and fell asleep holding Santana, tight.

**Review, Review, Review! Plez tell me if I should continue with this. I started this because no one is leaving me comments on Harper's Island and I decided to start a new story. Anyway leave a review if you think I should keep going! Love S**


	2. A Deepening Friendship

Chapter 2: A Deepening Friendship

OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Hope you like this chapter! it has almost nothing to do with my storyline!

**I don't own anything I mention in this fic and I defo don't own Glee **

**BTW DarknessRules558: Brittany's 18 and Santana's around 17.**

Santana woke the next mourning held down in a room she didn't know. She leapt up from the bed and heard an annoyed groan beside her. The Latina looked down to she blonde hair spilled out on the pillow beside her. Suddenly it all came back. Her dad was dead and she was now living with Brittany.

Santana felt tears well up in her eyes again but blinked them away. Brittany woke as if sensing her distress. She took on look at the girl on her bed and wrapped her arms around her. Once again Santana found comfort by being held so carefully. No one else had been this kind to her before.

As Brittany held the Latina she couldn't help but notice how well they fit together. The smaller girl's head was nestled in the blonde's neck as she let the tears fall. Brittany could fell the damp started to seep through her t-shirt onto her shoulder but she didn't mind. She heart ached for the sobbing girl and she had no idea why. I mean she didn't even know her!

Santana sat up when her tears had subsided and blushed. She hated showing weakness. You had to be tough where she came from, or you would probably be beat up or worse. The blonde reached out and ran her hand up and down the Latina's arm. Santana shivered. _What is happening to me?_ She thought. She felt eyes searching her and looked up to meet Brittany's.

Brittany had the most amazing blue eyes. They seemed to look into Santana's soul and that scared her. Santana Lopez didn't let people in. It just wasn't her. She backed away from the other girl and sat on the side of the bed. Brittany shook her head. She knew it would be hard for Santana to be comfortable around her. Well she was going to speed it up.

Brittany silently crawled up behind the Latina. She grabbed Santana around her waist and brought the girl crashing back down onto the bed. She pinned the Latina to the bed before bring her hands down to Santana's stomach and tickling her.

Santana burst out laughing. She just couldn't hold it in. She rolled around on the huge bed, trying to get away from her attacker. Brittany laughed along with the other girl. Santana grabbed her by the wrists and rolled her over so that the Latina was pinning the blonde to the bed. She smiled mischievously and the blonde's eyes widened in panic.

Brittany swallowed nervously and wore a scared grin. Santana cocked her head to one side and gave that evil smile again. Suddenly the Latina attacked the blonde's stomach. Brittany curled up to protect herself but Santana still got at all her ticklish spots. How she knew them was a mystery to the blonde.

Ten minutes later the two fell back onto Brittany's bed, out of breath but smiling. Brittany rolled onto her side to look at the other girl. She was lying on her back and breathing hard. Brittany found herself matching the Latina's fast breathing. She had only known Santana for a day but she felt like they had been together forever.

Said Hispanic rolled over and met Brittany's gaze. She found herself lost in the pools of blue. She swallowed and went to get up again. This time Brittany let her. She got up and realised she had nothing to wear anyway. She didn't even know her way around the house.

Brittany smiled at Santana's lost look and got up to rummage through her clothes. She found an old pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that would fit the Latina. She gave the clothes to the girl and she walked to the bathroom. The blonde checked her bedside clock. It was one o'clock. They had slept in.

Brittany sat down on her bed and smiled. If anyone had come in she was sure that they would think she was insane, just sitting there smiling. She could hear Santana in the other room, changing. Suddenly she was hit with those images. Santana changing, Santana doing a lot more than changing, Santana…. She didn't even stop the scene from playing it her head, just sat there and let it run wild.

Brittany didn't even notice when the object of her thoughts entered the room again. Santana sat down on the bed with a confused expression. Brittany was sitting there with her eyes closed, not moving at all. The Latina leaned forward and pushed the blonde gently. Brittany whipped around with alarming speed to face the brunette.

"Hi." Said Santana, scared of the blondes expression. She looked like she had been caught robbing a bank or something.

"Hey." The tall girl replied after a few awkward minutes. They sat there not breaking the silence that was becoming more strained by the minute. Brittany got up and walked to the bathroom that the Latina had vacated. As soon as she was inside she locked the door and sunk to the floor.

What was she thinking? Santana had nearly caught her! Brittany took slow breaths to calm her before changing and exiting the bathroom. Santana was sitting on the bed, thinking about something or other. Brittany walked up to her and grabbed her hand to lead her downstairs. They entered the dining room to find it empty except for a note left on the table.

Brittany dropped Santana's hand and picked up the note. It read:

Dear Brittany,

Your father and I are gone to work. You know when we'll be back. There's food in the fridge for dinner.

Love,

Mum.

Brittany sighed. It had always been like this. Her parents would disappear until 11 o'clock, six days a week. They only day she really saw them were Sundays, but even then it was brief. Hopefully it would help to have the Latina with her.

The blonde turned back to Santana. "Well, I guess we're alone." The Latina gave her a smile as Brittany's stomach rumbled. "Come on. Breakfast?" Santana looked confused for a moment before nodding enthusiastically and following the blonde to the kitchen.

Brittany reached up to a cupboard and brought down a box of Special K. She poured two bowls and handed one two the Latina. Santana wolfed the entire thing down before Brittany had even raised her spoon. She raised and eyebrow and Santana blushed. "You what more?" asked the blonde.

Santana looked at her in disbelief before slowly nodding and smiling. Brittany got more and watched as the Hispanic ate it at an alarming pace. Suddenly made itself clear to the blonde how little the other had to eat normally. She looked her new housemate over and saw some of the more obvious signs of starvation. Her cheekbones jutting out, her arms as tiny as a child's and mostly her sunken eyes.

Brittany suddenly found it very hard to swallow. The food felt like sawdust in her mouth. She felt Santana's eyes on her as she gagged slightly on her food. She glanced up to see the Latina look at her in concern. Brittany got up and brought her bowl to the sink. She turned around to see Santana watching her.

"Hey are you okay? You look kinda sick." Said the brunette. She looked concerned, nearly scared.

"I'm fine, just not hungry. Do you want more to eat?" Santana smiled and the blonde turned around. If the brunette was so hungry Brittany would put her Home Ec skills to the test. She went to the fridge and took out eggs, rashers and waffles. She started to make Santana a huge fry-up.

The Latina watched her. She was amazed by the way the blonde moved. So effortlessly. _Good thing Brittany couldn't see what I was thinking when she was changing. _She thought with a small smile.

The taller girl placed a huge plate full of food in front of Santana. The Latina looked shocked for a second before swallowing the entire meal whole. Brittany looked taken aback for a second. She shook her head and beckoned for the Latina to follow her.

"Come on. I'll give you the grand tour." Said the ditzy blonde with a smile. Santana grinned and followed Brittany out the door into the garden. The Ditch girl walked over to what the Latina now knew was a stable. Brittany walked in and over to a snow white horse.

"This is Snowy. He's mine. My dad bought him for me on my twelfth birthday." She pointed to coal black pony and a piebald horse standing in separate stalls. "That's Shadow and Charlie." Santana smiled. She loved horses but had never been this close to one.

"Okay out there are the stable-yard and the kennel. We have two dogs, Lady and Tramp. Like in the movie, you know." Santana didn't know but nodded anyway. She walked out to see the cocker spaniel and the crossbred pawing at the gate. She backed away. Dogs were a threat. She knew what those fangs could do. The large scar on her shoulder proved that.

Brittany walked into her from behind and they fell to the floor with a groan. "Oh my God! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" said Santana in a rush. Brittany lifted her hand and the Latina cringed, waiting for the blow. She stopped breathing when she felt the hand rest on her arm in a relaxing way.

"Its fine. Are you scared of the dogs or something?" Santana nodded and Brittany gave her a hug. "Its okay. We won't let them out. Their completely harmless, by the way." They sat there, the blonde hugging the Latina on the ground, for a while before it started to rain. They screamed and ran back into the house, laughing.

Brittany walked to the airing cupboard and grabbed two towels, tossing one to Santana. They dyed themselves off as best they could and smiled at each other. Well Brittany was smiling at the Latina's now see-through shirt.

It was now four o'clock. Brittany showed the brunette around the small house. It didn't take long as Santana had seen most of it last night. Well all she need to see. Even Brittany wasn't allowed in all the rooms.

It was seven o'clock by the time it had stopped raining and Brittany had show Santana around the rest of the grounds. They jumped onto what was now their bed and rummaged through Brittany's huge movie collection. Settling on a comedy the lay down in the bed with the covers over them, stuffing themselves full of popcorn and drinking bottles of coke.

Santana was getting tired. She shifted closer to Brittany and leaned her head down on the blonde girl's shoulder. Brittany smiled and gingerly placed her head on top of the Latina's. "Night Britt." Muttered the sleepy brunette. "Sweet dreams San." Said the blonde.

After that the two girls became inseparable. One was never seen out of the company of the other. If one left the room the other would follow. That was the way. Every evening they would go up to their room and watch a movie, falling asleep before it was over, in each other's arms.

Sorry its so short but I have to go get my hair done. Promise the next one will be longer and actually have a storyline to it. I just need this one to get them to get on better, other than that it was useless.

**Review and I'll update again. Next one is going to have a Brittana moment, I think. Review Review Review Review!**

**Love you all!**

**Love S**


	3. HorseRiding

Chapter 3: Horse-Riding

Hey Guys! Sorry im in a huge good mood for some unknown to you reason! BTW Im not high! Just so you know! Now, BRITTANA!

BTW this is my first time writing a real kiss. Go easy on me! Love you all!

Santana and Brittany when eating breakfast. Brittany grandmother had left a few days ago but the two still shared a bedroom. Santana didn't like being left alone, she still wasn't used to the house. That and she didn't trust anyone but Brittany.

"Hey lets go horse riding today." Said Brittany. Santana stopped moving, spoon hovering over her bowl of cereal.

"I don't know how." She said simply. Not that she didn't want to, she just didn't want to embarrass herself. Brittany smiled. "I'll teach you. Its easy." The Latina swallowed and smiled at her eager friend.

They finished their breakfast and walked out to the stables. Brittany found a hat for Santana and tossed it over to her. She then started to tack up Snowy and Shadow. Shadow had taken a liking to the new Latina and Brittany knew he was Santana's favourite.

"Okay, its simple. To make him go forward just squeeze in with your legs and to stop him, pull on the reins. To turn just pull to right or left on the reins." Said Brittany as Santana looked at her in disbelief at these bad instructions.

"Ah, show me?" Brittany raised her eyebrows before vaulting onto her horse gracefully and trotting off to the fields. She beckoned Santana forward. "Okay I want to go forward so watch me." Said the blonde before carefully squeezing Snowy into a trot. Santana smiled at the blonde having fun.

Brittany decided to show off a bit and kicked the horse into a gallop. The Latina panicked slightly. "Britt be careful!" she yelled to her laughing friend. Brittany did nothing but urge the horse faster as she galloped towards a fallen tree. The log had been there for years and Brittany had always used it for jumping.

The horse glided over the large obstacle and came to a stop beside the terrified Latina. "San relax! I've been riding since I could walk." Santana nodded at her insane friend as they walked back to the stable to where Shadow was tied up. Brittany jumped down from Snowy and walked over to Santana.

"Come on." She pushed a stepladder towards the Latina. "Get on." Santana smiled nervously and stepped onto the ladder. She took a deep breath and grabbed the sides of the saddle. She jumped up and found herself up.

She nearly laughed aloud in shock that she had actually gotten up. This was further than she expected she'd get. Brittany smiled at her friend's insane look and climbed back onto her horse.

"Okay, if you get scared just tell me. I have a lead rope here just in case." Said Brittany before slowly walking forward. Shadow followed the other horse obediently and for that Santana was grateful. She knew she couldn't control this pony if he took off.

Brittany led them towards the track that her father had marked out for her. It went through the woods and towards the lake. Brittany and Santana talked throughout the trek.

Santana was trying her best to relax but felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever Brittany said anything that wasn't helping. When the blonde wasn't watching her, the Latina found she was just watching the blondes back, watching how she moved.

Santana didn't know what came over her when she was with Brittany. The blonde had torn down all the protective walls the Latina had built around herself in seconds. To tell the truth that scared the brunette. She didn't know how to react to having someone know the real her, not the bitch that most knew.

Brittany parents disliked the Latina for her fiery attitude towards them and she knew it. Well they didn't keep it a secret. Santana didn't trust them. They were never around and from what she heard from Britt, they hadn't been around when she was a child ether. She knew they would leave their daughter in a second if she ever did anything bad or against their views.

Santana glanced up to see Brittany jumping off Snowy and lead him over to a tree. The blonde tied the pony to the tree and jogged over to the Latina. "Hey! Can you get down on your own?"

Santana nodded and swung one of her legs over the saddle and promptly fell off. She landed with a thud on the grass but got up straight away. She shook it off and smiled at the obviously concerned blonde. "I'm fine." She said with a smile in the blonde's direction.

Brittany nodded and smiled. She grabbed the Latina's hand and led her over to the lake. She started to strip off her t-shirt and jeans. Santana just stood there watching. Brittany turned to see the brunette staring.

"Like what you see, San?" she said with a smile as she dived into the water. Santana watched her head pop up after a few seconds. "Well are you coming in?" The Latina mentally shook off the haze that covered her eyes and started to mimic the blonde's earlier actions.

That was the first time Brittany really saw her friend's body. She had put on weight since they brought her in but she was still extremely skinny. The blonde could see Santana's ribs jutting out for Christ's sake!

Santana dived in and swam over to Brittany. She smiled and splashed the other girl in the face. The blonde's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She grabbed the Latina's head and shoved it underwater.

By the time Santana got to the surface again, Brittany had swum a safe distance away. The brunette narrowed her eyes at her now scared friend. "It on, blondie!"

Brittany screamed as the Latina started to swim circles around her, like a shark. "I can nearly hear the Jaws music, San." The blonde said sarcastically. Santana's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she attacked Brittany.

Their swim turned into a fully-fledged water fight, throwing water and dragging the other under it. The two crawled out of the water, exhausted, after a while. They lay down on the grass beside the trees, soaking.

They took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Their hair was plastered to their faces and full of twigs from the low hanging trees. "Tell me I don't look like that!" said Santana through her laughter.

"If I look anything like that I must be a mess!" retorted Brittany. She smiled though to soften the blow. Santana smiled back and leaned her head onto the blonde's shoulder as she had done so many times before. Suddenly Brittany noticed something. Here they were, in their underwear, soaking and so _so_ close together.

It seemed that Santana had noticed to as she quickly moved away from the, now sad, blonde. The Latina shook her head for a reason unknown to Brittany. "Okay, you wanna go home?" Brittany nodded and got up and stretched. She felt eyes on her but ignored them, not wanting the other girl to see her red face.

They dried off as best they could before mounting their horses (Santana with a bit of difficulty). Brittany led again but this time it was silent. They were both thinking the same thing. _It felt so good to be that close to her._

Glee-Glee-Glee

After a silent and awkward ride home the girls finally walked their horses into the farmyard. Suddenly Lady and Tramp ran in front of Shadow, startling him. The black horse reared, throwing Santana off.

The Latina flew a couple of feet before landing hard on the pavement. Brittany let out a scream and ran over to Santana. She rolled the brunette over to see nothing but a few scratches. "What? How aren't you hurt?" she said to the Latina. Santana lay on the ground but answered. "I have no idea."

Brittany sighed in relief and leaned down. On impulse she brought her lips down against the brunettes. Santana's eyes widened in shock for a second before she relaxed and kissed the blonde back.

Brittany felt Santana's hand reach up behind her neck and pull her down further. She responded enthusiastically and brushed her tongue along the Latina's bottom lip. Santana smiled into the kiss before doing as the blonde wanted and opening her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control and the two girls wrapped around each other. Slowly the broke away when the need for air became too much. She leaned their heads together and took deep heaving breaths. "Wow." They said in unison.

Brittany stood up and helped Santana to her feet. "Are you sure your ok?" the blonde said, concerned. The Latina smiled. "I'm okay now." She said, laughing as her friend's face changed colours rapidly.

Brittany sat the brunette down on some straw before untacking the horses. She ran out and caught her two dogs, locked them up and jogged back to Santana. "Ok come on. Lets get back." The Latina raised her eyebrows.

"To you bed, right?" the blonde laughed and played along. "Oh ya! What else did you think we'd be doing today?" They two girl laughed as they walked back to the small house.

Brittany opened the door to see her parents standing there. She blinked and walked in with Santana trailing after her. "Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" the blonde said, her tone defensive.

"We decided to come home to have a meal with our daughter. Is that such a crime?" replied her mother, while glaring at Santana. _Well she still doesn't like me_ the Latina thought, sighing.

"Fine, call us when it ready." Said Brittany, smirking at her parents and doing a bitch walk out of the room. Santana smiled at the older Pierce's and followed her friend out. _Who knew Brittany was bitchy_ she thought to herself with a small amused smile.

Glee-Glee-Glee

The four, very awkward people sat around he kitchen table. Santana and Brittany had a ruffled look about them that Brittany's parents could not place. (Three guesses? ). They sat glaring at one another, eating their food slowly.

"So I met Burt Hummel today on the way home. He's very well." Said Thomas. The two young girls said nothing. They didn't even look up.

Brittany's mother, Katherine, grimaced. "Burt Hummel. He's the one with that son, isn't he?" Thomas nodded and went back to his food. Brittany looked up. "What's wrong with Burt's son?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "His son is disgusting. A sin against nature. He's gay. God I wouldn't be able to stand having a gay child, it would be a disgrace to the family. " Santana started to choke on her food. Brittany rubbed her back until she stopped. The brunette gave her friend a smiled but it had hidden meaning. The blonde picked up on it instantly.

"Nice to see you agree with me Santana." Said Katherine.

The meal succumbed to silence again.

Glee-Glee-Glee

Brittany and Santana ran back up to Brittany's room once her parents had left again. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" the brunette chanted as soon as they were in the room. She started to pace the room.

Brittany walked up behind her and draped her arms around her friend. "Shh its okay. It'll be fine." Santana leaned back onto the blonde's touch. She took a deep breath of Brittany's scent and closed her eyes.

"What will we do?" Brittany shrugged. "My parents are never home." She said simply. Santana sat up and looked her in the eyes. The Latina gave her a smile and leaned up to meet the blonde's lips.

**Okay so how many of you can see where I'm going? Review and I'll update! If you don't review you'll get no updates. **

**Love the reviewers,**

**S**


	4. Caught

Chapter 4: Caught

Omg I love you guys! Thank you for all the reviews! They Rule! :). Anyway I hope you like this! Review and I'll update again. Btw I'm going away in less than a week so I hope to have this finished but if you don't review I will leave you with a cliffhanger! Don't think I'm bluffing! Cause I'm not!

BTW, THIS CHAPTER COULD BE BUMPED UP TO M, IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT, OH and its my first time writing a sex scene, so be nice! :) oh and they've known each other for a few months now.

Santana lay awake staring at the blonde, whose head lay snugly on the brunette's collarbone. The Latina was scared. Though she would never admit it, Britt's parents frightened her a bit. They had all the power here and she knew it.

Brittany nuzzled further into the darker girl's chest. Santana smiled down at the sleeping form. She was scared for the Dutch girl. What if her parents found out about them? She shuddered to think it.

The two had become more than friendly that night. Britt was furious with her mum and dad so, in her angry haze, she pinned the Latina down and fucked her hard. Not that Santana minded. She was just worried. Brittany shifted her body in her sleep causing the Hispanic to be jolted out of her thoughts.

She was beginning to fall for Brittany and she knew it. She could help herself. But Britt was too. The blonde had told her so as she climaxed. Not that that was much conformation but it was all Santana needed.

It was Sunday tomorrow. That meant a full day with her best friend/Girlfriend's parents. That was all she needed. Brittany was super bitchy around her mum and dad and, believe it or not, that was actually a huge turn on for the Latina. Ya, weird right?

Santana smiled and leaned her head down to lie atop of Brittany's. She sighed and breathed in the other girl's scent. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. That wasn't what was bugging the Hispanic though. What was annoying her was the thought of getting up early to put their clothes on again.

Glee-Glee-Glee

Brittany rolled her eyes for the seventh time that day, and it was only ten o'clock. Santana had woken her at seven to dress. Well sorta. They had a shower, together, which didn't help the whole getting dressed thing. It was amazing that her parents hadn't heard them.

Right now she was eating breakfast barley listening to the two adults talk. Santana let out a huff beside her and they indulged in silent laughter. They forced their faces into something that somewhat resembled interest when Thomas turned to face them.

"Girls, don't you agree?" They nodded at the unknown question until her turned around again. Brittany suddenly had a brainwave that could get them a bit of fun. She rested her hand on her best friend's thigh, relishing the moan that she uttered from Santana's full lips as she did.

"Excuse us." The Latina said before getting to her feet and dragging the blonde to their bedroom. She threw the tall girl onto the bed and straddled her. "You can't do something like that and not expect a punishment, can you?" she said as her eyes darkened with lust. Brittany smiled mischievously and leaned up to meet Santana's eager lips.

Santana groaned into the kiss as she felt the blonde's hand rise to cup her breast. She smiled and brought her hand down to the strap of Brittany's tracksuit bottoms. The taller girl moaned as she felt a soft hand cup her sex.

Santana rubbed up and down the blonde's clit and few time before driving three fingers inside. Brittany stifled a moan at being filled so quickly. The Latina gave her time to adjust before starting to move again.

Santana's pace increased slightly as she felt the blonde moan again. She smiled in success as she felt the blonde's walls close tightly around her fingers. Brittany bit down on the brunette's collarbone as she came, hard.

Brittany lay, weak from her orgasm, as she felt San's lips cover her own in frantic kisses. She smiled and opened her mouth, lowering her hand to return the Latina's favour.

"Brittany!" the two froze. They started to pray to every god they knew of that they heard it wrong. The deep breath, the angry hiss, the loud footsteps the sounds of what they both knew were the Pierce parents.

The two girls slowly turned their head to the doorway. There stood both of the adults, mouths hanging open, eyes filled with anger and disgust. Santana flew off of Brittany in a way she was sire looked comical to anyone who didn't know what was going on.

Both adults took no heed of her though. Their attention was fixed on their daughter. Santana saw Brittany's throat constrict as her parents stared at her. Suddenly all tension was broken to be replaced by despair.

"You." Katherine pointed to Brittany. "Out!" she said. Brittany's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at her mum. She glanced at her father for help but was met with only disappointed looks.

Brittany's mum spun around and walked from the door, Thomas right behind her. "You have 15 minutes." She called back to the stunned pair. Brittany's eyes started to fill with tears as she got up and retrieved a small suitcase from under her bed. She started hastily pack her belongings.

Meanwhile Santana stood there, shocked at Brittany's parent's cruelty. How could a mother hate her child that much? It was the real disgrace here! The Latina snapped out of her cationic state as she saw the blonde start to pack, her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill.

She ran over and wrapped her arms around the scared blonde. "Shh," she said, not unlike Brittany the night before. "It'll be okay." Brittany nodded but let the tears fall. Santana watched the blonde break inside. She didn't know how to comfort someone going through this kind of heartache.

She felt the blonde's sobs, which had wracked her entire body, subside and slowly released the girl. She turned her around to face her. Santana placed a small kiss to Brittany's forehead and lifted her off the floor. The blonde took a huge breath and picked up her suitcase.

The tall pale girl walked out into the hallway with the Latina trailing after her. As they walked through the kitchen Santana eyes fell on the two parents, wine glasses raised to their lips.

She glared in anger at the adults before storming over. "You are sick! How could any relatively normal people throw out their own daughter, especially someone as sweet and innocent as Brittany? You disgust me!" with that the furious Latina grabbed the glass of red wine out of Katherine's hand and spilled it over her head.

Katherine looked up at the, now kind of scared, Latina. If looks could kill, Santana would be long dead and buried. "I disgust you! You're the freak that corrupted my daughter. You should be ashamed!" shouted the older blonde.

Before Santana could shout back, a small hand curled around her own. She felt her anger ebb away as Brittany dragged her out of the room. The blonde let her hand drag across the table where her father's credit card lay and snatched it up, discreetly. She also grabbed her car keys.

As they mad their way to the door, Brittany took one last look at the house she had grown up in. She shook her head and met Santana's eyes. The dark brown eyes searched her own, letting her know how their owner felt. The blonde's face lit up in a grin as she took in the dark face she had come to feel so much more than friendship for.

Santana squeezed her friend's hand as they walked out of the house. The door slammed behind them. Brittany closed her eyes at the sound and pulled the Latina towards her blood red convertible.

The got in silently and drove towards the huge gates. Brittany stopped the car in front of them and took a quick look around. Her eyes fell on the sad girl sitting beside her. "You can go back you know. Tell them it was all me." She heard the Hispanic say in a broken voice.

Her heart broke at her defeated voice. She shook her head and drove out of the gates. Brittany turned and started to drive down the road. Then it hit her. "Hey San, where are we going?" the Latina's eyebrows wrinkled in thought.

"I have an idea, but your not going to like it." She said simply.

Glee-Glee-Glee

They two girls opened the door to the stingy motel. It nearly fell off its hinges but Santana caught it just in time. Brittany wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol and sex.

They dragged their luggage inside and dumped it onto the floor. Brittany's mind was starting to catch up to the realness of her situation and she felt the tears fill her eyes again. Santana saw her lover in distress and gathered her up in her strong arms. She carried the blonde over to the double bad and laid her down. She crawled in beside her and cuddled the crying girl to her chest.

They fell asleep in this position, tears falling down their cheeks.

Glee-Glee-Glee

Brittany and Santana had lived in the motel for a week now. It wasn't so bad really. Brittany had gotten used to roughing it a small bit but still cried herself to sleep every night, nuzzling her best friend's neck.

Santana was devastated. She knew Brittany had chosen her over her family and she was grateful. But she wished the blonde had stayed with her parents. They could take care of her, give her all she could ever want and keep her happy. The Latina couldn't. I mean here they were, together, but living in a filthy motel with little food and no clean clothes.

She was watching the blonde sleep. It had become somewhat of a stress reliever for her over the past few days. Britt looked so peaceful in her slumber, like all of her worries disappeared in her dreams. She sighed and snuggled closer to the blonde girl.

Suddenly the door burst open. Brittany woke with a start. Santana leaped in front of her and went into a defensive stance. There stood the person both of them never expected to see again.

Santana felt the fight leave her system to be replaced by the most powerful emotion other than love: fear. She felt the person she loved cower behind her and the person she feared smirk to her front.

"Hello Santana." Said Alejandro.

Cliffhanger! Now just to let you know, I know I said he was dead but don't write a stupid review about that. I have my storyline and reasons. In fact for every one of you that try to argue with me about it I will leave it an extra day to update! You can say things like "OMG he's alive!" but that's it!

**Review and I'll update faster, but read what I said above! Hope to update later today or tomorrow afternoon, depending in the amount of reviews. :)**

**Love you all!**

**-S**


	5. The Deal

Chapter 4: The Deal

Thank you so much for the reviews. I loved every single one of them! You guys rule! :)

They stood there in shock. This couldn't be happening. He was dead. The Spanish man smirked at the two girls and closed the door with a bang.

Santana suddenly grasped what was happening. The memories came back to her in a rush of pain and hurt. She recalled all that this man had done to her, his daughter. She was jerked back to reality by Brittany's grip on her arm tightening. She looked down into the blue eyes of her lover.

The Latina drew strength from those eyes. She couldn't let what happened to her happen to Britt. It wasn't even possible to think of. She bared her teeth at the man in front of her and stood protectively between him and Brittany. She felt a primal snarl come from deep in her throat.

Alejandro shook his head at his daughter's stupidity. She thought she could defend this other girl. Ya, right! That was when he took in their appearances. They were, as he just noticed, naked. The blonde was gripping his daughter like a lifeline and Santana was rubbing Brittany's arm, protectively.

He smiled. This was going to be so much easier. "Well I always knew you were a queer!" he said with a laugh. Santana didn't give any notice of his remark besides edging closer to Brittany and wrapping an arm around her, trying to cover her up. He rolled his eyes and walked over.

Alejandro grabbed Santana by the arm and twisted. The Latina howled in pain but didn't move and inch away from Brittany. That was when the man decided to have a little fun. He reached into his back pocket and took out a long coil of think rope. He kept it hidden from the two girls behind his back.

"So I guess your wondering how I'm alive. We'll it not like your that bright so I guess none of you can actually take a pulse. So I lay there, in the rain. When I woke, as you would think, I was angry." He paused to glare at the two cowering girls before continuing. "My own daughter had left her supposedly dead father in the street. What kind of person does that!" He wandered the room idly as Santana sifted her position to match his, so she was always between him and Brittany.

He came to a stop beside one of the old kitchen chairs. He spun it around and sat down facing the girls. Santana was still glaring at him with fire in her eyes. The blonde was cowering behind her, obviously terrified but trusting the tan girl to protect her.

Alejandro already had a plan thought out. He had been planning since her found out where they were. He was going to get what he had wanted when he had first come across the blonde girl. Before his daughter hit him over the head with a frying pan.

He looked around the room, as if he wasn't looking at the girls. In his peripheral vision her say the Latina turn around to comfort her friend. Brittany's eyes were full of tears of fear, not just for herself but also for his daughter.

As Santana had her back turned to her father she did not see him get up. She did not see him take the long rope from his pocket. She also didn't see him walk up behind her. She was to caught up in comforting Brittany. Suddenly she felt strong hands grip her wrists and yank her to her feet. Her legs were kicked out from under her as she was dragged to the chair the man had recently vacated. Her arms were pulled behind her back as Alejandro tied her securely to the chair. He slammed her head to the back of the chair and she saw stars.

She could hear Brittany shout out to her but it was in a different life. Her head was spinning and all she could see was her father's eyes as they searched her own. "Now Santana, you stay conscious. You'll want to see this." With that he turned around to face Brittany.

Santana could barely see but she could sense her friend's terror. She heard Brittany's scream of horror and was brought back into the present. Her dark eyes widened in disgust at what see saw. The blonde was desperately trying to escape the man who was quickly gaining on her. The tall Dutch was on her feet and darting away with agility Santana didn't know she possessed.

The Latina was struggling to escape her bonds and find a way out of this as the blonde distracted her father. Santana could feel the rope burning her skin and hear her friend's cries for help. That was when she heard it. Brittany screamed, a sound that made her skin crawl. Her head flew up in time to she Alejandro lift the blonde from the ground and threw her onto the bed. Well sort of, he threw her at the wall and she fell onto the bed.

Santana echoed her lover's screams as the tan man walked over to her limp body, taking his time. He knew he had the power know. There was nothing that these two could do to help the other or stop him. He stood over the blonde, smirking, as she tried to get up, only to fall back onto the bed.

He could hear Santana crying for Brittany to be okay, but took no notice. That reminded him, he still had to put on his show for her. He smiled at the defenceless blonde and started to undo his trousers. Her blue eyes widened comically and she tried to move but fell and whimpered. She actually _whimpered_!

Santana let out a roar at Brittany scared voice. Alejandro jumped at the noise. It was like a wounded animal, feral and dangerous. He shook his head and got back to the task at hand. The tall girl has crying and trying her best to move but gripping her ribcage and wincing whenever she did.

He lowered himself onto the blonde girl and she screamed in pain as he brushed her ribs. _Must be broken_ he thought to himself and he pulled down his boxers. Brittany whimpered and tried to escape again to no avail. Santana yelled out to her that it would all be fine but the tears streaming from her eyes ruined the effect.

As Alejandro was about to thrust into Brittany, Santana shouted out, "STOP!" he froze and turned to look at her. She swallowed, "Don't do this. Britt's parents will pay to get her back. You can buy all the prostitutes you want with that money! Just don't do this to Brittany!"

Her father smiled at her and sighed. "Well Santana, I'm not sure if you realise this but I can still get money from her parents if I do this or not. They'll probably pay even more as a matter of fact." He said simply.

Santana's eyes filled with tears. "Please dad." She said, trying to appeal to his sensitive side. Brittany looked on with a mixture of terror and love for the Latina in her eyes. The man smirked and laughed out loud.

"Ha children, so foolish." He said to himself as he drove into the blonde. All that was heard was screaming.

Glee-Glee-Glee

Santana sat, tied to her chair as Brittany lay on the bed, nursing her wounds. Alejandro was out getting food and had left them alone. "What was the harm?" He had said, "You can't get away and no one can hear you." It was true. They were in a sound prove room. This was a motel; you don't what to hear what usually goes on in these.

"I'm sorry." The Latina told her friend. "I'm so_ so_ sorry. I should have defended you better. I should have been able to save you." The tan girl was close to tears now and her voice was breaking. The memories of Brittany screaming as _that man_ thrust into her were permanently engraved in her mind.

The blonde turned to face her. Those blue eyes she loved so much were empty of all emotion. As soon as they fell on the other girl they filled up with love and sadness. Santana was full on crying now. She expected the blonde to hate her now, to want nothing more to do with her.

Brittany smiled at her but it was fake and they both knew it. It helped though. Santana smiled back at her wincing friend and wished she could go over and comfort her. Suddenly the door burst open and Alejandro stormed in. he was kind of angry looking but sighed it off.

"Okay I'm going to call your stupid parents now. If they don't agree to pay, you're staying here." Brittany swallowed and Santana was suddenly filled with dread. _What if he parents didn't pay? _She thought but quickly brushed it away. No sick parents could ever do that to a child.

Her father grabbed Brittany's phone and looked through her contacts. He found the one her wanted and pressed the call button. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello. I am not going to tell you my name but I have your daughter. She is injured and in urgent need of help. Listen now, I want money if you want to see her again." He paused as the person on the other end of the line spoke. "Yes that's right. Ok I want a million. No more no less. Meet us at the McKinley motel in one hour if you want to get her back."

With that her hung up the phone and turned to face the two girls. "Okay they'll be here soon to get Brittany. I'm going to sleep until them, so shut the fuck up!" he walked out of the room and into the back bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Glee-Glee-Glee

Mr and Mrs Pierce came to a stop outside McKinley motel. Thomas held a briefcase with one million dollars inside. He gripped it tightly as they passed some teenagers drinking outside one of the rooms. There it was, room 13, where they had been told their daughter was being kept. Without a moment of hesitation they opened the door and stepped inside.

They were hit with the smell first in the dark room. It was the smell of sweat, alcohol, sex and what they suspected was blood. They groped blindly for the lights and, finding one, gasped at what they saw.

Santana sat on a chair, tied by her wrists and covered in filth. She was naked and crying. That was not a big enough distraction from Brittany though. The blonde lay on the bed, unmoving, with obvious broken ribs and a large cut on her back. Seeing the wall covered in their daughter's blood, it was not hard to see what had happened.

They ran to Brittany and checked her breathing. She was still alive, if just barely. The adults sighed in relief. They may hate gays but this was something different. They could make her straight. It was just this Latina that was making her like this. Now that the tan girl was out of the picture it would be easy.

The door behind them burst open and a tall Spanish man walked out. He smiled at the newcomers and nodded at the briefcase. Thomas nodded back and went to lift his daughter. Santana woke in time to see the Pierces leave, leave her with her father.

So? What do you think? Plez review and I'll have an update tomorrow I think. Btw I know its kind of dark but I wrote this while listening to the Saw theme music so I have a reason. I know that sounds weird that I was listening to it but it is defo the best theme ever! :)

**Review! **

**Love**

**-S**


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

This is the last chapter. :( I'm going on hols. I hope you liked this story, I enjoyed writing it even if it's a bit depressing:) Plez review and tell me what you thought of the story overall. I'll love you forever if you do! Btw this is really shit! And short!

Brittany woke the next day, lying in her own bed. She lay there relaxing until her eyes widened. Everything that had happened came back. The blonde looked down at her body to look at her midsection. She breathing became laboured as she took in the blood still seeping from the bandage. Then she remembered. Santana.

The blonde girl tried to leap out of bed but only managed to crawl out at a slow pace. A weird wire thing fell from her arm and a machine that she hadn't noticed before started beeping. The door flew open and Katherine Pierce walked in, well more of a happy strut. She took a look at her daughter and rolled her eyes.

"Brittany, dear, you have to stay in bed. It'll help you heal." The older Pierce said as she walked over to the window and opened it, letting the cool air hit Brittany like a slap in the face.

"Mum! What the hell happened? Where's Santana?" shouted the blonde who was still standing, and was prepared to stay like this until she knew that the Latina was safe.

"Honey, Santana is no longer of your concern. She's with her dad." Katherine watched in interest as her daughters face quickly changed colours. Brittany was debating whether to kill her mother now or wait until San was back home.

Brittany started to walk out of the room, followed by the machine that was still stuck to her arm. Her mother jumped to her side and grabbed her shoulder. She pulled the younger woman into the room and shut the door. "Brittany! You have to go back to bed!"

That was when the young blonde snapped. "You fucking idiot! How could you leave San with that man! He's insane! He'll kill her, why do you have to be so stupid?" she yelled at her shocked mother. Katherine took a deep breath.

"Well if that's how you feel." The older woman left the room, leaving Brittany with her thoughts.

Glee-Glee-Glee

Santana could feel nothing but pain. She was lying on the floor of the motel room. Her blood was spilled all over the floor and her arm was bend at an odd angle. She could felt more than saw her father walk up behind her again. He braced herself for the blow but it did nothing to help the pain as it shot up her body.

Alejandro was going to kill her and she knew it. The Thing was she just didn't care anymore. Brittany was fine and healing, as far as she knew, and would live up to her mother's wants. She would live her life without her.

Santana felt another blow to her head and winced. _Why can't he just kill me already!_ She thought to herself as another scream ripped through her throat. Alejandro smirked and left the room. She sighed to herself.

This was it. She knew that much. How soon it would come was another question. Her father came out of the kitchen with what she suspected was a knife behind his back. He leaned down to her eye level. "Okay Santana, because I'm such a nice father, I'm going to do this quick. You can thank me in hell." With that, he drove a huge steak knife into her lower stomach.

The Latina screamed and felt blood spurting out of the wound. Alejandro pulled out the weapon and laid it beside her. He left the motel room without a backwards glance. Santana cried out, wishing for Brittany, or maybe medical care, that would be great.

He eyesight became blurred. She could tell the blood was coming less and less. The last thing she saw and heard was the door burst open and a long scream.

Glee-Glee-Glee

The policemen burst into the motel along with Brittany and her father. The blonde took one at the bleeding Latina and screamed. She ran over to the other girl and dropped to her knees at her side. Santana's blood stained her jeans as she cried over the tan body.

Brittany felt her father's hand rest on her shoulder as she let the tears fall. She leaned back into his familiar touch as she took in the sight of Santana. Broken and bleeding, she lay on the floor. Alejandro had ran off and left her here.

A strange man she had never seen before pulled Brittany away from Santana. She struggled and screamed but was kept restrained by her father. The stranger had picked the Latina up and was strapping her down onto bed on wheels.

Brittany felt her tears well up in her eyes again as the stranger wheeled the tan girl away. She struggled to be free of her father's tight grasp but couldn't get away. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Thomas sighed and let her go. She ran out of the room where a huge ambulance was waiting.

She saw the man with Santana load he into the vehicle. The man saw her run over and smiled. She gave him a scared/sad look and he sighed. "Come on, get in.," he said. Brittany grinned and jumped into the back with Santana.

Brittany looked down at the girl. She was hooked up to a machine, not unlike the one the blonde was just free of, but she was breathing. That was all that mattered. The Dutch lay her head back on the wall of the vehicle and closed her eyes. She smiled, thinking back.

When her mother had stormed out of her room, Thomas had been curious about what had happened in there. Without his wife seeing him, he had snuck into his daughter's room. Brittany had been lying there, crying. After finding out what had happened between his two family members, he had stormed out of the house, taking Brittany with him, and gone to the police.

And so the police and the two Pierces had arrived to the motel to arrest Alejandro. That brought them to the point they were at now. Brittany opened her eyes and looked at Santana. There was no way she was letting anything come between them ever again, especially her mother.

Thomas Pierce was coming around. He wasn't fully in love with the idea of his daughter with another woman, but he had seen the look of despair when she had been crying in her room and the broken look in the motel room. From now on he didn't care and no matter what his wife thought, he was going to make sure he never saw that look on his child's face again.

Glee-Glee-Glee

One Year Later

Brittany lay on her bed with Santana beside her, cuddling into her side. They were lying under the covers of the bed and watching a movie. The Latina looked up at the blonde with love I her eyes and snuggled more into her chest.

The door opened slowly and Britt's dad walked in. He offered them a smiled, which they returned. "Hey guys, I'm going to the court now and I won't be back until midnight." He smirked at them, "No funny business okay?" he said, laughing at their expressions.

"Okay dad, see you later!" Brittany said as Thomas left the room. As soon as he was gone, Santana leaned up and bit the blonde's earlobe, receiving a moan. Thomas was getting divorced from Brittany's mother tonight and so the girl's planned on celebrating, whether he was there or not.

They heard the front door slam and imminently Santana jumped up so she was straddling Brittany. She hungrily kissed the blonde's lips and slowly moved her hands up and down her body, making the taller girl moan in delight.

As the Latina began tearing at her clothes, Brittany thought back on the year passed. Alejandro had gotten arrested for mugging some lady in the same alley; you'd swear he wanted to be caught. Brittany's father had fully accepted that his daughter was a lesbian and, after many fights with his wife about it, fully supported her. She smiled at the thoughts.

Santana gently rubbing her clit jerked the blonde back to the world. She moaned as she felt the Latina slid two fingers inside her. She felt her hips meet the tan girl's thrusts. Santana bent down to kiss the groaning blonde and smiled.

Brittany felt the familiar warmth pooling in her stomach as she came in her girlfriend's hand. She sunk back into the bed and took a deep breath. Suddenly she shot up, frightening the Latina.

Brittany smirked and pushed Santana back onto the bed "Your turn."

**I'm not happy with how this ended but it was four in the morning when I wrote this and I have to pack to go away on hols. So plez review. I'll love you forever! **_**Puppy dog eyes**_

**Hoped you like it, even with the shitty ending**

**-S**


End file.
